In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,470; 4,101,664; 4,101,665; 4,120,869; and 4,144,346, and in U.S. application Ser. No. 53,640, filed June 29, 1979, there are described a number of (2-aryl-4-arylthiomethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-imidazoles and (2-aryl-4-aryloxymethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-imidazoles and 1H-1,2,4-triazoles, said compounds displaying pharmaceutically interesting properties as antifungal agents. The compounds of the present invention differ therefrom by their pharmacological properties and either by the replacement of the aryloxymethyl group by a phenylthiomethyl group or a homolog thereof or by the nature of the substituents on said phenyl group.